


Prosetober | Kurt Vonnegut | It was so human

by Simon_snows_pitch



Series: Prosetober: 31 days of Carry On [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Violinist Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, i think, prosetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_snows_pitch/pseuds/Simon_snows_pitch
Summary: This Prosetober, I'm following prompts collected by drawingdawnarts.tumblr.com. Each new prompt will be added to my Prosetober series!Simon comes back early from a mission.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Prosetober: 31 days of Carry On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953499
Kudos: 19





	Prosetober | Kurt Vonnegut | It was so human

I’m utterly drenched from standing outside of Mummers. I keep shifting my weight and regretting it as another squelch pushes water between my toes. Penny would know a spell, no doubt – something to waterproof my shoes. I wonder if I should try one myself. Maybe a **Clean as a Whistle** would do, but I don’t know if it works when things are just wet with rainwater, and anyway I’m not planning on going up to the dormitory just yet, and I don’t think the sky is planning on giving it a break either. 

I need a minute. 

The Mage sent me out on a quick mission. Nothing too bad, just giving a few harpies bothering primary school students an incentive to relocate. I barely got a scratch, and it was done. Penny was there, of course, but we said good night and she muttered something about pixie dust in her bed and then hurried off anyway to escape the downpour. 

I followed her lead and raced into Mummers. With my luck, Baz was bound to be there, sneering down his nose at me and being a posh git as he relaxed in bed. That’s the Baz I know, the one that’s so easy to hate. He’s ruthless, cruel, a Merlin-forsaken vampire who was always plotting something, and – above all else – a relentless git. 

I’d climbed the stairs two at a time, ready to change into some mercifully dry clothes and keep an eye on Baz. But then I got to the top of the stairs and heard something. 

Music. Really, really beautiful music. Surely that couldn’t be— 

Baz was so engrossed in his violin, he didn’t even notice when I cracked open the door. I had no idea that he played. And I’ve no clue about music or violins or any of that but listening to Baz play... well, it was a different kind of magic, one I didn’t even think he was capable of. 

It was so human. 

I wanted to stay and listen, but I also didn’t want him to stop. If he turned around and saw my face, I’m pretty sure he’d try to spell my nose off. So I did my best to close the door quietly and left. I’ve been standing outside for what feels like ages, right below our room, and I can still hear the notes from Baz’s violin coming out of that open window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
